disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine is Cinderella's younger stepsister, Drizella's younger sister, and younger daughter to Lady Tremaine in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its two sequels. She was voiced by Lucille Bliss in the first film, and is currently voiced by Tress MacNeille. Personality In the initial movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoilt as her sister Drizella. However her character is fleshed out considerably in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, showing that while her sister and mother are socialites, she is more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungraceful and rather ugly in the first movie, as she becomes a more sympathetic character she is portrayed as being only plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly. Her hair is seen as curly (styling into long ringlets) and red. Appearances Cinderella Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends most of her time harassing, humiliating, and making Cinderella's life horrible. It is shown that she doesn't always get along with Drizella, and that the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute, though not necessarily well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince, and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. As she and Drizella are preparing, Anastasia discards a pink sash, which the mice take to use to make Cinderella a dress. That night, Lady Tremaine points out the sash on Cinderella's dress, enraging Anastasia into tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds. Anastasia then goes to the ball, along with her mother and sister, but like Drizella, she fails to catch the Prince's eye. The next morning, Lady Tremaine forcefully awakens Anastasia, announcing that the Grand Duke is coming to the house; He has been ordered to try a glass slipper onto the foot of every maiden, in an attempt to find the mystery girl the prince fell in love with at the ball. When the Grand Duke arrives to their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's large foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 shoe. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment An Uncommon Romance. She seems to have not changed until she meets with the town's handsome baker, who catches her interest. However, Lady Tremaine and Drizella disapprove of the baker's commoner status, and try to make her forget about the baker. As a result, Anastasia goes against her mother for the first time. When she and the baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the Baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the baker together. Cinderella encourages Anastasia to follow her heart, and also gives her stepsister a makeover. As a result, the baker asks Anastasia to an upcoming ball, hosted by Cinderella. Though Drizella and Lady Tremaine are displeased, Anastasia is happy. Her part in the movie ends with her and the baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with her prince. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Anastasia' largest role comes in the third film. Anastasia follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until when Anastasia accidentally transforms the Fairy Godmother, who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand, into a stone statue. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time, to when the Grand Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. Using the wand, Lady Tremaine alters the glass slipper so that it fits Anastasia. Anastasia is taken to the palace, where it is intended that she will marry the Prince. Though Prince Charming is certain that Anastasia was not the girl from the ball, his memories are altered by Lady Tremaine using the wand. Later on, Anastasia speaks with the King, who takes a liking to her. Apparently, Anastasia resembles his late wife, both in looks and in a lack of dancing talent. The king gives Anastasia a shell, which he claims is his most precious possession. Over time, Anastasia realizes that the prince does not love her, and begins to question her mother's motives. Meanwhile, her mother's plans are revealed and the three are ordered to be arrested. Still in possession of the wand, Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella, and transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella look-alike, making her very beautiful. At the wedding, however, Anastasia refuses to marry the prince, much to the surprise of everyone, including Cinderella, who had escaped. Angered, Lady Tremaine threatens to turn the two girls into toads, but the spell is reflected by the Prince's sword. Anastasia uses the wand to reverse the damage. She later tries to return the shell, but the king lets her keep it, as he believes everyone deserves true love. At the end of the film, Anastasia now lives at the palace with Cinderella, and is seen in a picture with the baker from the second film. House of Mouse Anastasia makes numerous appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Anastasia is usually found with Drizella or Lucifer. Anastasia was also a part of the villains gang in the animated feature Mickey's House of Villains. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Anastasia, along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Drizella tear it apart saying she had stolen their materials. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress for her and a pumpkin carriage to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party as she is too far away from Anastasia to be recognized. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, Anastasia attempts to make the shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the true owner of the slipper. The Duke takes Cinderella with him back to the Castle, only to be confronted by Lady Tremaine and a powerful Unversed who intend to dispose of Cinderella. This act, however, causes the 3 women to be hit by one of the Unversed's attacks. Aqua then states that they were crushed by the darkness in their hearts. Disney Parks Anastasia was originally a rare character to spot in the Disney Parks. In more recent years, Anastasia can be found in the Magic Kingdom park on a daily base and many other locations. Anastasia is either with both Lady Tremaine and Drizella or only with Drizella. Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party Anastasia was featured in Mickey's Pirate and Princess parade in the Magic Kingdom park along with Drizella. Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade Anastasia performs in the parade along with her sister daily. Disney On Ice Anastasia makes appearances in the Disney on Ice shows. Trivia *Anastasia's current voice actor also portrays Daisy Duck. Gallery 4113469463 5e8b23b127.jpg|Anastasia at one of the Disney Parks. cinderella011.jpg|Anastasia as a child in Cinderella cinderella3_1135.jpg|Anastasia turned into a double Cinderella by her mother Lady Tremaine. cinderella2_0937.jpg|Anastasia and Cinderella 41.jpg|Anastasia fitting on the slipper in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time fnint05.jpg|Anastasia dancing with Prince Charming in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cn100.gif|Anastasia Cinderella226.jpg|Anastasia and Drizella. cinderella2_0951.jpg|Anastasia with Lucifer Cinderella2 1051.jpg|Anastasia with the Baker es:Anastasia y Drizella Category:Characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cinderella Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Henchmen Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Lovers Category:disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters